Heroes Alliance: Cosmic Clash
Heroes Alliance: Cosmic Clash is the first movie of the Heroes Alliance story. It made its world premiere on Adult Swim on March 2012, taking place between Season 1 episodes "Perchance to Dream" and "A Balance in Time Part 1" It then later got added on YouTube, Netflix, Hulu, and Vimeo on July 2012. PLOT: Doing everything they can to get the Cosmic Cube from them, A.I.M. attacks H.Y.D.R.A. for it, but Megatron and the Decepticons come out of nowhere and steal it. Next day, the Guardians of the Galaxy (making their first appearance in the Heroes Alliance universe) arrive to Earth to warn the Heroes Alliance that they were being invaded. They don't believe them at first, but Captain America's past comes to light when his old foe Herr Kleiser returns with shape-shifting powers. When half of the New York's residents and even their friends are acting strange, our heroes now realize that something is terribly wrong. It is revealed that the Chitauri have somehow came to Earth and start stealing everyone's identities. This is one fight the Heroes Alliance can't do alone. Will they find the Chitauri and find those the aliens kidnapped? Will they round up as many allies as they can find to fight a giant battle? Is the Cosmic Cube really responsible for all of this? CAST: MAIN CAST: Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime: leader of both the Autobots and the Heroes Alliance. From the Transformers franchise, he is the biggest, strongest, smartest, and wisest of the four who can transform into a semi-truck. Cullen also voices Thing/Ben Grimm, a Fantastic Four member who is the strongest but the most monstrous. His catchphrase is "It's clobberin' time!" Thing also helps the Heroes Alliance fight the Chitauri in the final battle. Austin St. John as Red Ranger/Jason Lee Scott: second-in-command of the Heroes Alliance and a veteran Ranger. From the Power Rangers franchise, Jason is skilled in martial-arts. Michael Lindsay as Greymon: a Digimon who serves as the Heroes Alliance's muscle. From the Digimon franchise, he can breathe fire and ram with his horned armor. We first saw him as an Agumon framed for destroying a power plant, which Megamo really did. James Arnold Taylor as Spider-Man/Peter Parker: a teenage superhero who is the Heroes Alliance's brains. From the Marvel Comics universe, Parker has been bit by a radioactive spider and got superpowers. After losing his uncle Ben to an armed crook, Spidey now learns that with great power comes great responsibility. Corey Burton as Computer X:the team's highly-advanced supercomputer. * Burton also voices: ** Baron Wolfgang von Strucker: a former Nazi officer and H.Y.D.R.A.'s current leader who lost the Cosmic Cube to Megatron. He is also armed with Satan Claw that absorbs youthful energy from his victims. ** James Bond/Agent 007: a British secret agent who works for the S'''ecret I'ntelligence' S'ervice ('SIS') He takes on even the most life-threatening of situations. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. ** '''Mercury': member of the Metal Men made out of mercury. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. ** Captain Flamingo/Milo Powell: a nine-year-old Canadian boy who helps little kids with their problems. He may not have much intellect and can backfire at times, but he manages to save the day at times somehow. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. ** J.A.R.V.I.S.: Iron Man's artificial A.I. and butler. ** Iron Fist/Danny Rend: second half of the Heroes for Hire who is skilled in martial arts and possess mystical power. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. ** Additional Voices Jeffrey Tambor as Herr Kleiser: a Chitauri who infilrated Earth during World War II and joined the Nazis. He now serves as the captain of the assault on present-day Earth, and the movie's main antagonist. Frank Welker as Megatron: leader of the Decepticons who swiped the Cosmic Cube from both H.Y.D.R.A. and A.I.M. so he can summon the Chitauri to Earth with Herr Kleiser's help. * Welker also voices: ** Soundwave: Decepticon communications officer who can launch Rumble, Laserbeak, Ravage, and Frenzy from his chest. ** Iron Man/Tony Stark: an academically-gifted genius, billionaire businessman, playboy, and CEO of Stark Enterprises. He has an Arc Reactor implanted on his chest so he can stay alive from his near-fatal injuries. It is also connected to his line of hi-tech battlesuit armor with many functions. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. ** Ray Stantz: a "childish" Ghostbuster who is an expert on paranormal history and metallurgy. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. ** Wild Bill: a cowboy pilot of the Joes. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. ** Slimer: mascot of the Ghostbusters who is green, slimy, gluttonous, and acts like a pet and kid to his teammates. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. ** Kamen Rider 1/Hongo Takeshi: veteran Rider who was kidnapped and modified as a cyborg by Shocker in 1971. He is still aging though. He can use his lethal attacks like Rider Punch, Rider Chop, and his signature Rider Kick. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. ** Yugo Ogami: a wolf-like half-ling who is still unraveling his father's death. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. ** Vocal Effects ** Additional Voices Skip Stellrecht as Captain America/Steve Rogers: a strong-willed super soldier who has been frozen in ice after defeating Red Skull in World War II. In present day, he fights for those who care for him. He is armed with his trademark shield made out of vibranium. He is honorable, patriotic, brave, and an expert strategist. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. Neil Patrick Harris as Star-Lord/Peter Quill: leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy who was abducted by Yondu and his alien crew in 1977, the same year and day his mother died. A former outlaw and now working under law enforcement, he is armed with a blaster that can shoot fire, ice, and other beams. He and the Guardians arrived on Earth to warn the Heroes Alliance about the Cosmic Cube. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. Rob Paulsen as Rocket Racoon: a hot-headed racoon-like being who loves shooting and mechanics. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. That and additional voices, Paulsen also voices Donatello, the smartest of the Ninja Turtles who is also one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. Kevin Michael Richardson as Drax the Destroyer: a striped alien warrior who is fueled with vengeance when Thanos and Ronan the Accuser killed his wife and daughter. He is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. Alongside additional voices, Richardson also voices Groot, a tree creature who is usually paired with Rocket, can extend his branches, and only says "I am Groot." Groot is also one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. Grey DeLisle as Gamora: an alien orphan adopted and trained by Thanos, whom she has a falling out with. She has a short temper. She is one of the heroes who helps the Heroes Alliance in the final battle against the Chitauri. DeLisle also had additional voices. ADDITIONAL VOICES: Tom Kenny as Starscream, Gibson, Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian, Additional Voices Greg Cipes as Chiro, Garu, Michelangelo Steve Blum as Wolverine/James Howlett Tim Daly as Superman/Clark Kent Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne Brian Bloom as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen, Gold Fred Tatasciore as Hulk/Bruce Banner, Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze Michael Rosembaum as Flash/Barry Allen Nathan Fillon as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu Bill Rodgers as Brock Wayne Grayson as Hawkeye/Clint Barton Jack Coleman as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange Michael Bell as Duke Rick D. Wassermann as Thor Jason Griffith as Tom Majors Sean Schemmel as Maxxor, Goku Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore, Bubbles, Pucca, Additional Voices Ron Perlman as Hellboy, Additional Voices Kyle Herbert as Ryu Scott McCord as Yang Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin Danielle Radcliffe as Harry Potter, Kamen Rider W/Shotaro Hidari Alex Heartman as Red Samurai Ranger/Jayden Shiba Rain as Kamen Rider OOO/Eiji Hino, Gokai Red/Captain Marvelous Clancy Brown as Otto Charles Martinet as Mario William Katt as Hawkman/Carter Hall/Prince Khufu Billy West as Popeye, Additional Voices HEROES WHO HELPED THE HEROES ALLIANCE IN THE FINAL BATTLE AGAINST THE CHITAURI: * Kamen Rider OOO/Eiji Hino * Pucca * Garu * Abyo * Ching * Iron Man/Tony Stark * War Machine/Jim Rhodes * Yang * Yin * He-Man * Lion-O * Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Speedy/Roy Harper * Black Canary/Dinah Lance * Goku * Thor * Godzilla * Peter Pan * Popeye * Mario * Luigi * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Atomic Betty * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Misty * Brock * Onix * Cyndaquil * Ant-Man/Hank Pym * Wasp/Janet Van Dyke * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy Rose * Rouge * Phantom/Christopher Walker * Batman/Bruce Wayne * Robin/Dick Grayson * Ryu * Wolverine/James Howlett * Ben Tennyson * Captain America/Steve Rogers * Kamen Rider W/Shotaro Hidari and Phillip * Harry Potter * Aquaman/Arthur Curry * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo * Duke * Snake Eyes * Scarlet * Flint * Lady Jaye * Roadblock * Gung-Ho * Shipwreck * Mutt * Bazooka * Wild Bill * Quickkick * Stalker * Alpine * Snow Job * Dusty * Recondo * James Bond * Tom * Kaz * Sarah * Peyton * Maxxor * Najarin * Chaor * Illexia * Prince Mudeenu * The Gokaigers * Wonder Woman * Kamen Rider Den-O/Ryotaro Nogami * Superman/Clark Kent * Cyclops/Scott Summers * Storm/Ororo Monroe * Jean Grey * Colossus/Piotr Rasputin (in his first Heroes Alliance appearance) * Beast/Dr. Hank McCoy * Angel/Warren Kenneth Worthington III * Jubilee Lee * Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner (in his first Heroes Alliance appearance) * Leader-1 * Daredevil/Matt Murdock * Chiro * Antauri * Nova * Otto * Sprx-77 * Gibson * Hulk/Bruce Banner * Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards * Thing/Ben Grimm * Human Torch/Johnny Storm * Invisible Woman/Susan Storm * Red Samurai Ranger/Jayden Shiba * Twilight Sparkle * Inspector Gadget * Flash/Barry Allen * Peter Venkman * Ray Stantz * Egon Spengler * Winston Zeddemore * Slimer * Kim Possible * Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Kilowogg * Guy Gardner * John Rambo * Gold * Iron * Mercury * Platinum * Lead * Tin * Captain Flamingo * Power Man/Luke Cage * Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange * Lillith * Raven/Rachael Roth * Black Panther/T'Challa * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombardi * Hawkman/Carter Hall/Prince Khufu * Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino * Silver Surfer * Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton * Falcon/Sam Wilson * Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers * Captain Marvel/Dr. Walter Lawson/Mar-Vell * Liu Kang * Akira Yuki * Jin Kazama * Kyo Kusanagi * Black Orchid * Jago * Yugo Ogami * Atom/Ray Palmer * Vibe/Paco Ramone * Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Skunk * Hawkeye/Clint Barton * Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * S.T.R.I.P.E./Pat Dugan (in his first Heroes Alliance appearance) * Ikki and Medabee * Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Kid Flash/Wally West * Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze * Zatanna * Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * Mighty Mouse * Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Lobo * Hellboy * Quicksilver/Pietro Django Maximoff * Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff * Deadman/Boston Brand * Man-Thing/Theodore Salis * John McClane * Devil Dinosaur * King Kong TRIVIA: * All of the heroes who helped the Heroes Alliance before this movie came out joined the final battle (except for heroes from past and future like Aang, Kenshin Himura, Sol Badguy, etc.) SOUNDTRACK: TBA HOME VIDEO: The film was released by Shout! Factory on all DVD, Blu-Ray, 3D, and Digital Copy formats on June 2012. RECEPTION: Critical Reception: Accolades: Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Movie Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Television Films Category:Crossover Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Shout! Factory Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Crossover films Category:Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Crossovers Category:Films about Aliens